Careless Whisper
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Sequel to What Hurts the Most and Littlest Things. Andie and her son have a talk one night about how his father died and how Andie knows that he still loves them both.


** Careless Whisper**

**Hey guys, nothing much going on here. It's really cloudy and it looks like it's gonna rain but I hope it doesn't. Right I gotta tell you guys, Sunday through Tuesday I might not get to update as much because my aunt is having all my little cousins over and I agreed to help her take care of them and they're a hand full. I'll try to update one at least everyday but both of them getting updated might not happen.**

**I've finally figured it out. Much thanks to RackFan who suggested how I should do the sequel to What Hurts the Most and Littlest Things. I've been trying to get one updated but I could never figure out where I wanted it to take place. So much love to her because she helped me out a lot. Like I said this is the much awaited sequel to What Hurts the Most and Littlest Things, thanks so much for waiting for it and being patient lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Wham's "Careless Whisper" because Andie is never gonna dance again the way she danced with Chase. snorts Gweak we've gotta work on my analysis's lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but I do own the DVD lol.**

Soft, sweet music floated through the dim studio. It was nearing midnight and everyone in the house was asleep, except the woman who had pressed play on the stereo moments ago. She was twenty eight years old but her face did not show it, Moose and Alex would always joke that when she was forty she'd still look like a teenager. She wore a tight black t-shirt and a pair of _his_ boxers. She'd stolen them from Blake before he could but them in a box. Actually she stole over half of _his_ clothes and wore them as often as she could. Her bare feet didn't make any sounds as she moved gracefully to the center of the room.

Closing her sad chocolate eyes, the round faced woman began to move slowly and gracefully. Moving her arms as if they were made of silk and keeping her legs steady as she performed some of the oldest moves she knew. Blake had tried to teach her some new things but ballet moves never interested her, she liked the craziness of her hip hop. It made her feel alive, something she had rarely felt these last ten years. Her hair she'd let cascade down her back, she'd been letting it do that more and more often these days.

Because _he_ liked it.

_I feel so unsure  
as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
as the music dies, something in your eyes  
calls to mind the silver screen  
and all its sad good-byes_

Taking a deep breath, Andie threw herself into the air. Spinning two times and arching her back so much that her feet nearly touched her head. When she landed back on her feet she smiled to herself.

That was _his_ move. He'd probably have clapped for her and told her that she did it better than he ever could have. Andie's smile soon faded though, she tried hard not to think about him that much anymore. Every time she did the tears still came. People said it would get better over time but it had been nearly ten years and she still couldn't think about him without having a box of tissue nearby.

Shaking her head, Andie went back to her dace. She had to get this right, she only had a few days before she'd be performing it. Andie had just thrown herself back into the air to do a back flip when the clock on the wall struck midnight. Andie had not been expecting it and landed with a thud on her butt. She winced slightly but climbed back to her seat, her eyes watched the hand tick an entire circle around the clock before she sighed.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool_

March 18th, today was March 18th. It was getting closer and closer to that day that Andie both hated and loved. The 21st, it was _his_ birthday. He'd be twenty nine, if he was still there. Andie let out a frustrated growl when a single crystal tear fell from her eyes. His birthday was the whole point of this dance she was learning. Blake had said something about a memorial for him and Andie was to perform, she was supposed to sing and dance. Her song she'd already figured out, she'd sing the same thing she sung in her junior year at MSA, Beyonce's Flaws and All.

He might not have still been there but Andie knew he still loved her. Wherever he was, after she'd had his child and she was positive he would have loved his son as much as he loved her. Their son was actually not planned, Andie had forgotten her birth control one morning because she'd been in a rush. However Andie was not about to have an abortion and it wasn't going up for adopting. It was their responsibility and the both of them were going to take care of the baby.

Andie tried not to think about the day she was going to tell him she was pregnant. The worst day of her life. Shaking her head furiously, Andie returned her focus to the music. She had work to do.

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you_

Andie did not hear the door to the studio open. She also did not hear the tiny feet pad across the dance floor. It wasn't until he was staring right at her and standing not two feet away did she notice him.

"CJ?" She asked frowning down at her nine year old son. "What are you doing up?"

Chase Junior looked up with her with his fathers' big brown eyes. He was still practically sleep, Andie could tell by the dazed look in them. His long dirty blond hair was all over his head, making look adorable and very much like his father.

"I couldn't sleep." He said quietly, holding his stuffed Transformer close. "Uncle Moose and Uncle Tyler are sleep upstairs and I didn't want to wake them."

Andie nodded and took a seat on the floor. She patted her lap and CJ smiled before sitting down. They had decided to call him CJ because even though Andie had refused to name him anything but Chase it was hard for her to have to say his name everyday. Alex had suggested it when he saw how hard it was for Andie to speak his name without tearing up.

"Why are you down here dancing Mommy?" CJ asked looking up at her.

"Because, in three days I have to give a performance." Andie explained rocking the both of them to the music.

"For what?" He asked.

"For your Daddy's birthday." Andie said quietly.

CJ's whole demeanor changed. His curious eyes had saddened and he bit his bottom lip. Andie also noticed that his grips on her sides tightened.

_Time can never mend  
the careless whispers of a good friend  
to the heart and mind  
ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find_

Andie pushed some of his bangs away from his eyes and kissed his forehead. CJ stared off at the wall as he let his mother fuss over him. He had to ask her, he wanted to know. His friends had been talking about it that day in school. CJ didn't believe them about what they said about his Dad but he had to make sure.

"Mommy?" He began quietly.

"Yes baby?" Andie turned her tired eyes to him and gave him a small smile.

"How did Daddy die?" He asked.

Andie stared down at him. She really didn't want to talk about this. Not now, but she supposed that it'd be better to tell him now so that when he was older he would know.

"He—he was killed." Andie said quietly.

CJ's eyes widened. He looked up at his mother and watched ocean like tears fill the bottom of her eyes.

"By who?" He whispered.

Andie shook her head, taking her hand that wasn't holding her son tightly and wiping her tears away.

"No one baby." She said. "He was killed in a car crash."

CJ nodded, but he wanted to know more. He didn't want to make his mommy cry anymore but he needed to know.

"Jacob said that he was drunk and—."

"He was not drunk." Andie said, her eyes narrowing in anger. "You're father didn't drink."

CJ nodded looking down in his lap.

"What else have you heard?" She asked frowning.

CJ didn't answer at first, he didn't want to make his mommy angry. Not when she was already missing Daddy so much.

"Chase Junior," Andie said firmly. "What else have you heard about your father?"

CJ winced slightly at the use of his fool name. He knew his mommy wasn't playing around anymore and he'd better answer.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool_

"They said that he cheated on you." CJ muttered. "And that some lady named Taylor was the one he really loved."

Andie's eyes narrowed.

"CJ, what's Jacob's mommy's names?" She asked.

"Taylor, I think." CJ replied. "I've only met her once, she wasn't very nice to me."

"Did she have brown hair and blue eyes?" Andie asked.

CJ nodded and Andie just barely held back a few colorful words.

"CJ baby," Andie said tilting his face up to her. "Don't you listen to them, Daddy never cheated on me."

"How do you know though?" CJ pressed.

"Because Daddy loved me," Andie said quietly. "He loved me and hated Taylor because of what she did to us in school."

"What did she do?" CJ asked.

Andie shook her head.

"When you're older, we'll talk about that." Andie said.

CJ nodded and snuggled back into her chest. Andie kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back gently.

"Mommy," CJ whispered.

"Hmm?" She murmured, her lips against his hair.

"Did Daddy love me?"

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste this chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you  
Never without your love_

Andie bit her lip, biting back tears. If Chase had of known about him he would have loved him with all his heart. Andie knew so just because he was Chase, he would have been shocked most likely but he would have loved CJ better than anyone else. And she knew that he was looking down on them right now.

"Yes baby he did." Andie whispered. "You're Daddy loved you so much, and he still does."

"How?" CJ asked. "He's not here anymore."

Andie bit her lip, how was she to explain this?

"Just because Daddy's not here anymore, doesn't mean he's not watching over us." She told him quietly. "As long as you're alive your father will be watching over you and protecting you, cause that's what Daddy's do."

CJ nodded before letting out a big yawn. Andie smiled and patted his back.

"Go back upstairs." She said giving him a slight push. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Promise?" CJ asked climbing to his feet.

Andie nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I promise." She patted his rump affectionately. "Now go."

CJ kissed his mommy's cheek before running for the door. Once he was gone, Adie sighed and laid on her side on the cool studio floor. Talking about Chase literally hurt her, the pain that she felt in her heart brought tears to her eyes and Andie couldn't stop them from falling.

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say_

The soft music was still floating through the room and Andie closed her eyes to listen. Calming herself was her main priority, Chase wouldn't want her crying over him like this. He'd want her to be happy with their son, which she was until she thought about him.

Sitting up, Andie roughly wiped the tears away from her face. She wouldn't cry over the love of her life anymore. At least, she'd try not to. Andie wasn't even sure if she could get through all of Flaws and All without breaking down. She hadn't tried and she figured she'd just play it all by ear on the 21st.

_We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But no one's gonna dance with me  
Please stay_

_And I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool_

Pushing herself to her feet, Andie gave a big sniff before walking in circles. Her mind back to the dance she was practicing. She'd run it one more time then go to bed. Besides she always had tomorrow to get it perfect. Andie started from the beginning, it was a simple dance really. No aggressive crumping and not very many flips, but it wasn't ballet. Andie didn't do ballet, she did hip hop. And this was hip hop, just at a slower pace. It was sorta like ballet but instead of doing stags and pointing her toes, Andie was doing windmills and the chair.

She danced until she nearly hit the turf from exhaustion. It wasn't good to push herself like this but this was Chase's birthday they were talking about. She had to be perfect, everything had to go just right. Deciding it was time to go to bed, Andie walked over to the stereo and stopped the music. The eerie silence of the music studio made Andie shiver, it was hardly ever this quiet.

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you_

However, instead of going to the door that led upstairs. Andie went over to the window that looked out over the front of the house. She did every night, because she wanted to see something. Andie had first noticed him when they got the house, she'd been so excited and happy that the crew and CJ danced for hours in the studio.

The first night they'd been there, Andie had to carry CJ up to bed because he'd fallen asleep staring out the window at something. When she'd picked him she'd noticed a guy. Sitting with his back to the street, dressed in all black and his face hidden under a black cap. Andie had rushed to put CJ in the bed before racing outside, but of course he was gone.

And for the past five years, Andie had made it a point to go and look out the window before she went to bed. And sure enough every night the guy was there, staring up at the house. Tonight was no different. He sat on the side walk Indian style, his back to the street, his body cloaked with black clothes and his face hidden by darkness. He and Andie stared at each other, she knew who he was. But she'd been trying to figure out how he was doing it.

Pressing her lips against the window, Andie kissed it gently before smiling down at the figure. There was a flash of white teeth when he smiled back and Andie's face split into a grin. Pulling the window open she leaned out of it, he didn't move.

"I'm going to figure out how you're doing that." She called down to him. "Just you wait and see."

He didn't say anything, his smile still plastered in the darkness of where his face should have been. Tapping her fingers on the window seal, Andie's smile slowly slid from her face.

"I love you Chase." She called down to him. "Even if you're not really there, I love you."

Pulling her head back into the window, Andie shut it. She stood up and looked back down at the figure, but he was gone.

"Even if you are being a smartass and won't tell me how you're doing it."

As Andie walked out of the studio she could have swore she heard him laughing.

_(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone) What I did is so wrong  
that you had to leave me alone_

**Well that was interesting huh lol. I hope you guys liked it I had fun writing it and CJ is the cutest thing ever lol.**

**A/N-I had to bring Taylor into it lol, I just had to.**

**Danyi**


End file.
